The present invention relates to connecting apparatus, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a connecting apparatus for connecting a computer functional card to a mother board. Further, the structure is so arranged that two or more connecting apparatus can be conveniently attached together with less space occupation.
In order to make a personal computer versatile, different functional cards may be used. When a computer functional card is to be used, it must be connected to the mother board of a computer by a connecting apparatus. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a computer functional card connecting apparatus for connecting a computer functional card to a computer mother board. As illustrated, the connecting apparatus (10) comprises a transverse body (40) having two parallel side walls (20) at two opposite ends at right angles. The parallel side walls (20) define therein a channel (30) for inserting a computer functional card, for example, and IC card (60). The transverse body (40) has rows of contact pins (50) transversely vertically disposed at two adjacent sides, wherein the transverse contact pins are to be inserted into the pin holes (70) on the IC card (60) that has been inserted into the channel (30); the vertical contact pins are to be connected to a computer mother board. Therefore, a computer functional card can be conveniently connected to a computer mother board. However, this structure of computer functional card connecting apparatus is still not satisfactory in use because it is effective for connecting a single computer functional card through a transverse loading process.
The present invention has been accomplished under the aforesaid circumstances. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a connecting apparatus for connecting a computer functional card to a computer mother board, which is so arranged that two or more connecting apparatus can be conveniently attached together with less space occupation.